


Overwatch: Restart

by Alfsigr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfsigr/pseuds/Alfsigr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was to be expected that there would be hiccups even complications with restarting Overwatch but nothing could compare to the killing intent of Reaper locked in a transporter with them before a mission began.</p><p>Or how Reaper joined Overwatch again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch: Restart

Overwatch had taken many hits before it'd been disbanded and bringing it back together wasn't going to be easy. Winston wasn't a fool, he was a scientist. Before anyone had arrived, he'd gone and taken any and all precautions he could think of to make sure that this time Overwatch actually worked.

Just hopefully, the past would stay in the past and history wouldn't repeat itself. 

Then Reaper suddenly appears locked in the transporter with them for their first mission.

Silver lining to this is that Winston is pleased to note (as he throws down a shield for Zenyatta and Tracer) that his team has not lost their ability to act fast. Tracer shrieks as she ducks behind his shield with guns out while Pharah already has her rocket launcher aimed at Reaper whom responds in the same manner with a snarl. Bullets and rockets go flying.  
Junkrat whom doesn't seem to understand what's going on, proceeds to laugh manically and throw bombs into the mix. Winston is relieved to see that his modifications to the inside of the transporter are holding up well despite a couple of things going flying or getting dents. 

The fact that Reaper isn't being damaged is extremely displeasing and confusing though.

It's almost as if they were on the same te-

Winston's eyes widened in understanding of the situation they're in. His shield shatters but he ignores Zenyatta and Tracer's shout of horror and simply sighs while the bullets (and bombs) dissolve before hitting him. Anti-Friendly Fire technology was a beautiful thing, he decides.

"If you're all quite done?" Winston asks dryly.  
Everyone except Reaper and Junkrat look extremely bewildered but all have thankfully stopped.  
Reaper shoots at the fire extinguisher behind Winston making Tracer shriek and Junkrat cheer at the sudden explosion as it goes flying.  
Reaper growls before phasing away to one of the corners of the transporter.

"Winston!" Tracer hisses in horror and tugs at him for an explanation.

"Reaper.... used to be part of Overwatch and it seems he was never removed from the registry." Winston replies as he comes to grips with this rather horrible reality that he's suddenly in. Dimly, he realizes that if certain protocols and coding had been customized, they could have had Reaper stuck in the waiting lobby used before training indefinitely instead of out in the world causing harm.  
Tracer is not talented and gifted for nothing. She can put the dots together as does the rest of the team which is made clear by their dawning looks of horror.  
"So that means..." Tracer trails off.  
"He's part of our team for the mission." Pharah spits out angrily in disbelief.  
"It will be.. quite the experience." Zenyatta offers hestiantly.  
"What fun!" Junkrat claps his hands together and remarks cheerfully.  
"But Winston, this is insane." Tracer exclaims in disbelief and holds up a finger. "For one, he'd have had to been near the base in order for the transporter to pick him up."  
Winston stiffens and looks up sharply at Reaper.  
"What were you doing so close to the base, Reaper?" He hisses out as dread fills him.

Overwatch had only just started being rebuilt. It could not end like this because Reaper managed to get Talon into the base.  
Suddenly Pharah is laughing causing everyone to look up in surprise while making Winston wonder if the stress of being in close quarters with Reaper had broken her. It would not be a fun discussion with Mercy who'd already been so hesitant about getting the group back together again when he'd first contacted her.  
"You must have tried to use your old access codes to get into the main base for data, hmm?" Pharah asks slyly and continues, "But as a result, you got sent into this with us. How unfortunate, it must have been quite the slip up for you."  
Reaper is growling and Pharah smirk widens.  
"I don't mean to interrupt but we are meant to be beginning shortly." Zenyatta pipes up.  
"And we're down a team member... not like he's going to help us." Remarks Tracer.  
"I will participate. It'll be good to see some old faces." Reaper says with cold amusement as he draws (yet another) set of guns.  
Tracer twitches but then the doors open and Reaper has become a shadowy mist as he heads out the door.  
"Death comes to all." He growls out in an almost gleeful manner.  
Junkrat lets out a wail of "HEY! SAVE SOME FOR ME!!" and follows behind Reaper before Pharah, Winston, Zenyatta and Tracer reluctantly follow along too. 

Winston can't even. He just can't.

"He's going to go on a bloody murderous rampage, ain't he?" Tracer asks Winston as they make their way towards the objective. 

"I suspect so." Winston replies mildly horrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. It's been a while since I've done writing but this idea of why Reaper was back with Overwatch just kept plaguing me. I have some ideas for future chapters but I'm not sure if I'll be continuing or just leaving as a stand alone.


End file.
